Valentine's Day
by tmizzy2125
Summary: Sonny's special Valentine's Day one-shot.


I own nothing

Sonny's POV

**Valentine's Day**

Ah! Valentine's Day! What a wonderful day! In honor of the most romantic day of the year, I decided to wear my white dress with a few tiny red hearts scattered at the very bottom of it. The dress was sleeveless and the bottom was just above my knees. Whenever I where this dress (which is every Valentine's Day) I feel… well… special. My dress was handmade for me by my grandma. It's really special to me. I decided that the perfect accessories were a red ribbon with white hearts on it tied around my waist with a perfect bow in the front on my right, another piece of the same ribbon tied in my hair, and my pink heart earrings. I had plain white high heel shoes. Overall, I felt like a princess.

I drove to Condor studios that morning with my 'Happy Valentine's Day' cards in my purse, which were neatly labeled in my best handwriting. Apparently, a party was being held in the parking lot. _Everyone _was there. I made my way through the crowd and somehow managed to get to the prop house. I set my purse on the table and sat down on the couch. I went to take the cards I had made out of my purse when I noticed one sticking out that I hadn't made. I picked it up and tore it open. The card was plain with a single red heart on the front. It looked like someone had made it in about two seconds. I opened it up and immediately saw what distinguished this card from every other card in the world. There was a perfect drawing of me on the left drawn in pencil and on the right was a poem.

_S is for the sunshine that you bring into my life,_

_O is for the optimistic view you take in strife, _

_N is for the way everyone is naturally your friend,_

_N is for the noble way you act in the end,_

_Y is for the yearning I feel to be close when you are far away,_

_To tell the truth I've had a crush on you since that fateful day,_

_Now all I do is wonder if my crush feels the same way,_

_So tell me, Sonny, is 'I love you' too much of a cliché?_

Oh my gosh! That was the sweetest thing I've ever read! Now, only if I knew who wrote this…

"Delivery for Sonny Munroe!"

The voice startled me. I turned around to see a delivery man holding the biggest bouquet of roses I had ever seen. Some were pink, some were white, and the rest were classic red. I took the flowers and set them down in front of my mirror. The flowers were in a glass vase with a red ribbon tied around the top of it. By the sounds coming from outside I could tell the party was over, or at least it was over for the casts of shows that were supposed to be filming. Tawni walked in the dressing room with a few rose in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Who gave you those?" I asked.

"My devoted fans!" Tawni said, obviously delighted that her fans gave her roses. Just then her eyes fell on the roses I had received. She walked over to the roses and picked something up. I had left the card I had gotten next to the flowers.

"Who's this from?" Tawni asked holding up the card.

"I don't know," I said trying to grab the card from Tawni. She kept it out of my reach just long enough to read it.

"This is the sweetest thing I've ever read!" Tawni said handing the card to me.

"I know, right?" I said with a smile quickly spreading across my face. Tawni took a few minutes to fix her makeup and walked out of the room.

I was admiring my roses when I noticed a note tied to the ribbon. It said:

_L is for the look of hate you give me every day,_

_O is for the obnoxious retorts you always send my way,_

_V is for the vicious fights we get in every hour,_

_E is for every time a nice 'hey Sonny' has turned sour,_

_Can't you see that our fights spell out our love as things often do?_

_Every day _

That's where it stopped. I wondered if it was a mistake. I turned the note over a few times looking for the rest of the words when a familiar voice spoke from behind me completing the poem.

"I wonder if my Sonshine loves me too."

I turned around to see none other than Chad Dylan Cooper standing in the doorway of my dressing room with a red rose and a heart shaped box of chocolates. I wasn't really sure what I thought, but deep down inside, I was overjoyed that it was Chad.

"To tell you the answer that you seek is far from easy, also I love the poems even though they are quite cheesy," I said walking over to Chad. He handed me the chocolates and the rose. I set them next to the huge bouquet of roses and walked back over to Chad. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed. It was deep, passionate, and just perfect. We broke apart and hugged.

"Happy Valentine's Day," He whispered in my ear and with that we walked towards the cafeteria for some lunch, still holding hands and indulging in the best Valentine's Day ever. 


End file.
